


Dream Stars

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Historical References, RPF Sigmund Freud, Romance, Vienna's Golden Age
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Hungary memimpikan bintang yang pernah memerangkap kota Vienna dalam kenangannya.





	Dream Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini
> 
>  **RPF Sigmund Freud - Vienna's Golden Age.**  
>  Sedikit teori tafsir mimpi Sigmund Freud, dan cuplikan sejarah masa keemasan Vienna.  
> Fanfiksi ini saya buatkan puisi juga. Silakan menuju ke [sini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454281/chapters/35873187)

Cerita tentang kota ialah cerita mengenai para pengelana yang pernah singgah dan tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dan ini cerita tentang Vienna, yang di masa keemasannya, bagai kota dengan seribu satu pesta.

Elizaveta termasuk di antara mereka, yang pernah ikut serta dalam cerita seribu satu pesta itu.

Ketika ingatannya melompat pada Beethoven, ia teringat senandung orkestra yang sayup-sayup mengalun di pelosok kota, juga piano yang berdenting seirama ricik Sungai Donau.

Kenangannya yang lain singgah di rumah Freud; lentera mimpi itu masih tergantung di serambi pintu.

“Aku memimpikannya lagi,” kata Eliza pada pria yang tengah memboncengnya. Cengkeraman tangan mengerat di kedua sisi pinggang lelaki itu.

“Siapa? Dia lagi?” Lelaki itu menerka-nerka.

“Kau tahu yang kumaksud?”

“Mr. Freud?” Agak mengejutkan ketika tiba-tiba terpikir satu nama, dan Roderich merasa yakin.

“Mmmhh...” Eliza mengangguk. “Tapi bukan secara langsung. Tepatnya, tidak bertemu.”

Hening. Roderich menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Di atas sepeda, tubuh kedua orang itu terguncang pelan. Sepeda mereka melewati jalan berbatu.

Pikiran Eliza menerawang jauh, pada yang telah tiada, dan peninggalan mereka yang tersimpan dalam kota yang pernah menorehkan untuknya seribu tawa dan seribu luka.

Roderich terdiam. Dia tidak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Eliza. Tentang mimpi, dan itu membuatnya tertarik. Seperti yang dulu senang mereka lakukan, menerka-nerka arti mimpi, kemudian bertanya pada sang maestro mimpi, hanya ketika mereka sudah kehabisan akal untuk menentukan kebenaran artinya.

Satu abad berlalu semenjak perjumpaan terakhir dengan Mr. Freud, maestro mimpi itu. Pagi kelabu ketika pilar Istana _Hofburg_ roboh dan menghalangi langkah kakinya. Semenjak itulah, ia merasa dunianya terhenti. Wanitanya pergi. Dan warna-warni dunia berubah monokrom dan muram.

“Aku memimpikan bintang itu─kali ketiga,” kata Eliza seraya mengambil jeda.

Langit malam yang bertabur bintang membantu Eliza menguak kepingan itu.

Mimpi pertama, Eliza melihat dirinya mendekap bintang jatuh, yang bersinar menerangi malamnya.

Keesokan paginya, Eliza bertemu Mr. Freud yang baru berusia lima belas. Cendekiawan masa depan itu menafsirkan mimpinya sebagai lambang keberuntungan, dan bintang itu ialah simbol lelaki idaman.

Satu hal yang kemudian Eliza ingat begitu tahu arti mimpi tersebut: hatinya berdebar sehangat cahaya musim semi, dan luapan kegembiraannya tak terlukiskan.

Enam tahun kemudian, di bawah naungan langit bertabur kemerlip bintang, dirinya dengan Roderich disatukan.

“Mereka seperti kepingan,” lanjut Eliza, “yang bergerak simetris mengitariku. Seperti tarian bintang.”

Tarian bintang terindah.

Namun, masih ada satu mimpi lain tentang mereka.

Itu malam terburuk. Eliza tak sanggup menguasai diri dalam mimpi. Ia menghunuskan pedang secara luar biasa, dan mencabik-cabik bintangnya─memutuskan ikatan mereka.

Pagi berikutnya Eliza tiba di rumah sang maestro mimpi. Dengan kepala yang ditumbuhi uban, wajah Mr. Freud terlihat semakin menua, dan kerutan di wajahnya menjadi penanda usia yang dikikis waktu.

Elizaveta seakan dihantam petir. Dia disesaki kepedihan yang mendalam, terpana oleh tatapan iba cendekia itu. Waktu ‘perpisahan’ mereka telah tiba, kata Mr. Freud. Itu berarti malapetaka dahsyat yang tak terbendung lagi.

Alih-alih memberi solusi untuk padamkan kekhawatiran Eliza, tafsir mimpi itu sepaket dengan genderang perang yang tertabuh di Sarajevo.

Lima tahun kemudian, impian Eliza koyak dihantam Perang Besar yang mencabik tanah Eropa─dan merenggut Vienna darinya.

“Bukan tentang bintang jatuh?” tanya Roderich. “Kupikir kita akan mencabik-cabik bintang lagi.”

Tanah mana yang tidak mengenal penduduknya sebaik ia mengenali dirinya sendiri? Roderich tahu lebih banyak tentang mereka yang pernah singgah dalam pelukannya; para bintang Vienna, yang bersinar saling menyaingi, juga yang paling berkilau (tentu saja) wanita ini: bintangnya yang abadi.

“Bukan, Austria.” Eliza menggeleng. “Kupikir masa-masa itu sudah berlalu, sekarang adalah era baru.”

Mereka sampai di ujung jalan. Di puncak bukit yang menyapu pemandangan sepenjuru Vienna, Eliza turun. Roderich menyandarkan sepeda di pokok pohon.

Gedung pencakar langit berkelip di kejauhan. Langit di atas bukit lebih terang dan bersih, mengizinkan para bintang berhamburan memamerkan kerlipnya yang tak pernah padam.

“Era baru ya? Siapa sangka kau kembali memimpikan bintang itu untuk kali kelima?” tanya lelaki itu dengan nada tergesa, seperti baru saja diingatkan setelah lupa. Dia bermaksud meralat jumlah mimpi yang diungkap Elizaveta.

“Kelima? Maksudmu? Baru tiga kali aku memimpi─oh! Bintang yang sama pernah datang dalam tidurmu juga?”

“Bisa dianggap begitu,” jawab Roderich. Dia menatap lekat-lekat mata Eliza. Mata yang seperti dirinya, menyimpan seribu satu tawa dan luka. “Hanya sekali, aku bermimpi tentangnya.”

Mata Eliza mengerjap. Ia senang dirinya terkejut oleh fakta ini. “Tapi kenapa tak pernah bilang, Austria?” Ingin menyalahkan pendirian lelaki itu, tetapi Eliza tak pernah sanggup menyalahkan lelaki ini.

“Aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu,” Roderich mengelak.

“Dan apa tadi katamu? Hanya sekali bermimpi? Lalu mimpi keempat milik siapa?”

Jangan-jangan, sesuatu yang lebih besar sedang disembunyikan? Eliza bersepekulasi tentang berbagai kemungkinan dan dugaan.

Roderich menjawab dengan gerakan tangan. Ia menarik lipatan kertas dari dalam saku mantel.

Eliza menerima uluran kertas Roderich.

Secarik kertas lusuh yang tercetak bekas lipatan, dibubuhi tulisan tangan bergaya gotik yang rapi.

Eliza membaca di bawah temaram sinar bintang─benar. Cahaya redup nan jauh itu mencapai tempatnya berdiri:

_Goodbye, Mr. Austria._

_Bukan. Ini bukan salah Anda. Sudah waktunya saya pergi. Terima kasih atas waktu yang panjang dan tempat yang nyaman._

_Kota Vienna tersayang. Saya akan selalu mengingatnya─mengingat kalian, di seberang sana, dan malam-malam berbintang, juga sayup-sayup denting piano yang Anda mainkan. Semua itu terlalu indah, begitu berharga untuk dilupakan._

_PS: Saya enggan mengemukakan ini, tapi harus saya katakan: saya bermimpi melihat Anda, Mr. Austria, mencabik-cabik bintang itu─bintang kalian berdua. Hati-hati._

_Sigmund. F_

Eliza goyah. Satu sentakan menghantam hatinya. Dia menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

“Maksudmu? Mr. Freud?” tanyanya terpana.

“Ya,” jawab Roderich lirih. Dia dihujam perasaan bersalah yang mendalam. “Maaf, aku baru memberitahumu. Kertas itu tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Waktu itu, aku berlari sampai lupa memakai sepatu. Mr. Freud, salah satu bintangku pergi lagi, dan aku lah penyebabnya.”

Kening Eliza berkerut. Kertas di tangannya nyaris diremas. Dia menuntut penjelasan mengenai fakta yang baru diketahuinya itu.

“Ah, ya. Itu beberapa bulan sebelum Ludwig datang membawa dokumen aneksasi.” Roderich melanjutkan. “Aku yang mencabik-cabik bintangku sendiri: kau dan dia─Mr. Freud salah mengartikan mimpi. Benar. Dia salah. Aku yang mengusirnya: mengakhiri masa gemilang Vienna, dan memaksamu bertekuk lutut menghadap Ludwig, bersama menanggung dosa Eropa.”

Roderich menafsirkan mimpi itu sebagai keteledoran dirinya yang bekerja sama dengan rezim terburuk sepanjang masa, berakibat terusirnya Mr. Freud (dan banyak rakyatnya). Pun sebelumnya, dialah penyebab terlepasnya Hungary dari sisinya.

“Tidak, Austria. Kau salah. Itu bukan salahmu,” Eliza membantah. Dia menggeleng. Dia tak sepaham dengan pikiran lelaki itu. “Mr. Freud benar. Tafsir mimpinya selalu benar. Kau tak perlu menyelewengkannya.”

Eliza hendak menengahi kegamangan lelaki itu. Tetapi sepertinya, kata-kata saja tak sanggup menenangkannya.

Mengapa beban masa lalu seberat ini? Bahkan ketika Eliza menganggap mereka telah bebas dari hantu menakutkan itu, yang setiap saat menyesaki mereka dengan gunungan rasa bersalah? Akan tetapi, atas dasar apa dia boleh beranggapan demikian?

“Lagi pula, itu murni kemauanku (aku sungguh egois) bersekutu dengan kalian,” lanjut Eliza. Dia teringat malam-malam panjang ketika cahaya bintang padam di langit Eropa, bersembunyi ke balik awan, menolak jadi saksi kekejaman perang.

“Tidak. Itu sungguh-sungguh kesalahanku,” sanggah Roderich kukuh dengan opininya.

Eliza pikir, alasannya saat itu, dia hanya ingin bersatu dengan Roderich sekali lagi─ketika Stalingrad bersimbah darah, dan dasar Selat Channel jadi kuburan massal ratusan pilot sekutu. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dia sanggup mengemukakan ini, sementara penyesalan menghantam berkali lipat besarnya?

***

Kertas memo dilipat dan kembali ke tangan pemiliknya.

“Kau tahu, Austria? Kurasa itulah mengapa mimpi suka muncul dalam bentuk simbolisasi.”

Mungkin, sesal yang dirasa lelaki ini jauh berkali lipat. Salah Eliza juga yang mulai membuka pintu terlarang menuju masa silam. Barangkali, pengalihan topik dapat menjauhkan lelaki itu dari mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

“Sebab mimpi sejatinya berasal dari ide dan gagasan terpendam, yang karena satu dan lain hal, tak mampu diwujudkan. Itu kan kata Mr. Freud?”

Eliza berpikir, seperti mimpi akan kebersamaan abadi dengan lelaki ini, tak pernah lebih dari batas imaji; fantasi pengelana yang merindu pagi.

Roderich mengangguk. “Mr. Freud ya? Aku ingat sikapnya ketika gembira oleh penemuan dan gagasan baru. Selalu bersemangat supaya orang lain tahu dan ikut merasakan manfaatnya.”

Roderich terpancing. Ia bersemangat menyambut topik baru, mengenang Mr. Freud. Tidak adil jika hanya mengingat-ingat luka dan kesedihan, padahal di sana ada tawa dan bahagia yang turut mewarnai masa lalu.

“Aku ingat kali pertama berjumpa dengannya di pasar kota.” Eliza menyambung. “Dia begitu muda dan bersinar. Aku kagum dia langsung bisa membaca pikiranku di pandangan pertama.”

“Dia mengaku terkejut saat tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, bukan?”

Eliza mengangguk. Ada kerinduan menyeruak saat teringat mereka yang mendahului pergi. “Manusia saja sudah sangat rumit dan kompleks. Tidak pernah saya kira, masih ada mekanisme lain  _seperti_ manusia dengan segala kompleksitas yang melebihinya, begitu komentarnya waktu tahu tentang kita.”

Wanita itu tertawa dengan cara yang membuat Roderich tertegun. Kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar tawa menyejukkan ini? Sudah lama sekali.

“Kau ingat saat dia bilang ingin menyempurnakan penelitian mengenai eksistensi kita dan hubungannya dengan alam─terutama jiwa?” sambung Roderich.

“Tentu,” jawab Eliza. “Katanya pula: saya memang bukan makhluk abadi seperti kalian, tapi saya ingin meninggalkan warisan abadi untuk kalian.”

“Sayang sekali. Hingga akhir hayat, keinginannya yang satu itu belum terpenuhi.” Roderich dihantam kepedihan─sebagaimana halnya kenangan tentang mereka yang telah tiada, rasanya sama menyakitkan.

“Aku juga ingat dia pernah memberiku mawar putih. Lucu saat dia bilang seharusnya dia tak merayu wanita yang sudah dimiliki orang.” Eliza tergelak mengingat kejadian di malam tahun baru itu, saat pergantian abad menuju milenium dua puluh.

“Ah...” Roderich mengingat-ingat. Dahinya mengernyit, dan ia berdecak pelan. “Aku tidak suka mengingat yang itu,” katanya secara mengejutkan. “Dia seperti ingin ... mengambil hatimu.”

Elizaveta menelengkan kepala. “Kau masih saja cemburu pada orang yang sudah mati?" Dia tertawa geli. "Kupikir bunga itu sebenarnya untukmu loh?” godanya.

“Hentikan lelucon itu, Hungary.” Roderich membuang muka seraya membenarkan letak kacamata.

Barangkali memang, tawa dan bahagia tak akan bermakna jika tanpa luka dan kesedihan. Dengan demikian, Roderich semakin yakin, untuk menyimpan segala kenangan, yang manis maupun yang pahit. Dan wanita ini, dengan kombinasinya yang menarik, telah mengukir dualisme alam tersebut dalam diri Roderich, dengan cara yang mengagumkan.

“Betul kan? Kau tanah airnya. Dia ingin sampaikan ucapan terima kasih secara tak langsung.”

“Baiklah. Tapi kenapa tidak langsung saja berikan bunga itu padaku?”

“Mungkin ada alasan selain malu, atau segan? Yang pasti dia seperti senang melihat kita bersama.”

Mengingat momen itu, hati Eliza menghangat. Sorot mata melembut dan roman wajah melunak. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, Roderich masih saja terpukau oleh pesona lembut (mantan) wanitanya.

 _Dan dia ikut bersedih saat melihat kita berpisah_ , ucap Roderich dalam hati. Menyuarakan isi pikirannya sama saja dengan mengorek luka lama (lagi), maka dia memilih diam mengangguk, lalu tersenyum setuju.

Menikmati hening yang dihembus angin malam, mereka mendongak, melempar tatapan menyapu penjuru langit.

Di langit utara, terpisah jembatan galaksi, bintang Vega bersinar terang, Altair yang mendampinginya berkelip cemerlang.

Kedua bintang itu berjarak, seperti mereka, pikir Roderich. Perasaan mereka tak akan redup. Hanya karena berjarak, tak lantas memadamkan sinarnya.

Eliza teringat mimpinya. Bintang menari, mendekat dan mengitari. Dia menoleh pada lelaki yang sedang mengagumi langit.

“Kau belum cerita. Seperti apa mimpimu?”

“Sama sepertimu. Tarian bintang.”

Mimpi mereka sama; impian mereka serupa.

Eliza lega bahwa mereka masih terhubung. Perasaan mereka tak bisa dirusak oleh jarak waktu dan tempat.

Dan perasaan Eliza sekarang, sama gemerlap seperti bintang.

Lalu pada hamburan bintang itu, Eliza melihat potongan demi potongan memori mereka terpantul. Pesta seribu satu bintang. Kenangan akan malam-malam hangat bersama lelaki ini, juga pagi dengan denting simfoni, dan sore dilingkupi aroma kopi, atau siang terik di kolam yang memantulkan sinar mentari.

Kau lihat itu, Austria? Vienna milik berdua, terperangkap dalam pesta antar-bintang.

“Aku sudah pesan tiket ke London. Berkunjung ke makam Mr. Freud. Mau ikut?” tanya si lelaki.

“Kenapa tidak? Ayo kita datang bersama.  _Dia_  pasti _senang_ melihat kunjungan kita.”[]

***

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Mimpi Hungary yang pertama: ketika Perang Peracis-Prussia, tahun 1870. Perkiraan usia Mr. Freud ialah lima belas tahun (beliau lahir tahun 1856). Karena ide penyatuan Austro-Hongaria baru tercetus setelah kekalahan Austria di Perang Austria-Prussia, dan terwujud enam kemudian, tahun 1876.  
> Mimpi kedua: milik Hungary. Menjelang pecahnya perang Dunia I, sekitar tahun 1914.  
> Mimpi Ketiga: milik Mr. Freud, sesaat sebelum Anschluss (pendudukan Hitler) tahun 1938. Berdasarkan fakta bahwa Sigmund Freud pindah ke London, selangkah sebelum berkuasanya Nazi di Austria. Di cerita ini, beliau memberitahu mimpinya lewat surat (tanpa berpamitan langsung pada Austria).  
> Mimpi keempat: milik Austria (Roderich) sendiri.  
> Mimpi kelima: yang diperbincangkan Eliza di pertemuan ini.
> 
> Begitu kira-kira garis waktunya. Semoga memperjelas ya. Ada lagi _timeline_ ketika Mr. Freud memberi bunga mawar putih pada AusHun, saat malam tahun baru di tahun 1900.  
> Isi cerita, alur dan kejadian memang hanya fiksi belaka. Tapi semoga deskripsi sosok Sigmund Freud di sini tidak menyeleweng. Karena saya mendasarkan ide cerita dari dua buku berbeda: buku _Dunia Sophie_ untuk teori mimpi-nya, dan buku _The Geography of Genius,_ untuk rujukan _personality_ Mr. Freud, dan informasi sejarah kota Vienna.  
>  Terutama buku _The Geography of Genius_ , saya suka pembahasan mengenai masa keemasan Vienna, bertabur bintang (para musisi dan cendekiawan) yang kemudian padam begitu Perang Dunia I meletus, yang berakibat bubarnya Kekaisaran Austro-Hogaria. Silakan membaca kedua buku itu jika ingin tahu lebih lanjut.
> 
> Mungkin, ada kesalahan yang luput dibenahi di karya ini (yang berkaitan dengan rujukan, typo dsb). Silakan tinggalkan krisar di kolom komentar.
> 
> Terima kasih!


End file.
